Marvel Future Fight
** *** ** *** ** *** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** *** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Alternate S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Lady Sif ** Phil Coulson ** Daisy Johnson ** Bobbi Morse ** Mike Peterson ** Lincoln Campbell * ** ** ** *** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** * Alternate S.H.I.E.L.D. ** ** ** Jemma Simmons * Villains: * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Alternate War Machine * Alternate Vision * Alternate Luke Cage * Alternate Mockingbird * Alternate Falcon * Alternate Black Widow * Alternate Winter Soldier * Alternate Punisher * Alternate Blade * Alternate Iron Man * Alternate Spider-Man * Alternate Sharon Carter * Alternate Captain America * Alternate Hawkeye * Alternate Ghost Rider * Alternate Iron Fist * Alternate Daredevil * Alternate Black Panther * Alternate Black Bolt * Alternate Thor * Alternate Captain America Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Alternate Black Widow * Alternate Ben Parker * * Alternate Callum Barton * Multiple alternate Captain America * * Alternate Enchantress (Amora) * * * * * * * * Alternate Laura Barton * Alternate Lewis Barton * * * Alternate Nicole Barton * Nova * * * * * Alternate Pepper Potts * * Sakaaran Gladiator * * * Alternate Vision * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Human/Kree Hybrid * Human/ Hybrid * Kree/ Hybrid Locations: * Alternate future * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* *** *** **** *** **** *** ** ** ** ** * Alternate universe Items: * * Iron Man Armor ** ** ** ** * * * and * * War Machine Armor * * * * Venom Symbiote * Carnage Symbiote * * * ** * Vehicles: * | Story = Thor arrives in Midtown, Manhattan at the request of Black Panther to find it threatened by hordes of HYDRA agents and a massive purple vortex, and wonders why the Avengers weren't summoned earlier. T'Challa posits that S.H.I.E.L.D. may be paralyzed and that Thor and Black Bolt were the only ones T'Challa could reach. When asked by Thor what had happened, T'Challa answered that there had been a mass invasion and that it was worse than anyone could have imagined. Eventually they come across the corpse of Steve Rogers and his killers: alternate versions of themselves. Engaging in battle, both trios disappear in a flash of white and purple light, and the reality is presumably destroyed. Elsewhere, Jocasta has travelled to the past with a complete record of all that had just transpired. She claims to have been sent from the future by Nick Fury with a video message for the player. Fury tells the player that the world is in danger from an unknown enemy and that the heroes and villains of the future failed. As he is dying, he adds that everything will end and he couldn't figure out why. As he laments his failure, he tells the player that they are his last hope and that his Hail Mary pass is having Jocasta send them even further back to before the apocalypse. Regrouping at a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house, Jocasta tells the player that they are the new leader of Nick Fury's most trusted team; Captain America, Steve Rogers, Iron Man, Tony Stark, and Black Widow, Natasha Romanova. However, the system used to contact both Iron Man and Black Widow was corrupted and was unable to contact Captain America. Jocasta and the player do recover the data through simulation, and recruit all three heroes to their team. Jocasta also informs the player that Fury intended for both heroes and villains to collaborate in the face of the apocalypse. And then the player chooses their codename. | Notes = *The "Convergings" that are described in the game are extremely similar to Incursions, with the only differences being that the same world folds into itself at two points in time rather than multiple realities colliding, and the way to avoid it is not destroying another reality's Earth, but killing a timeline's native Captain America. ** Whether this Captain America must be Steve Rogers or can also be Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes or Roberta Mendez (all of whom are available in-game) is never addressed. | Trivia = *Black Widow casually mentions that maybe in another world, Iron Man could've created Ultron rather than Hank Pym. This is a reference to Avengers: Age of Ultron and the Earth-199999 continuity. *The alternate Hawkeye mentions killing Black Widow for betraying them all and laments over his family. This is a shout-out to the Earth-1610 continuity, where Black Widow murders the Barton family and betrays the Ultimates, later being killed by Hawkeye. *The title Future Fight may be a reference to the fact that characters from 3 years in the future are the climactic bosses. *Though he is never mentioned, there must be a Leo Fitz native to Earth-TRN012. In order to prove her identity, Dr. Jemma Simmons tells Sif to give the alternate Fitz his favorite sandwich, implying she knows him in her own world. *One of the Warp Device missions, Big Hero Seeks, is a clear reference to both the superhero team Big Hero Six as well as their Disney Animation Studios movie. *In honor of Captain America's 75th anniversary, all 7 Marvel games as of June 2016 (Future Fight, Avengers Alliance, Avengers Alliance 2, Puzzle Quest, Marvel Heroes, Contest of Champions and Avengers Academy) are introducing exclusive new takes on Captain America, such as Captain America (Peggy Carter) in Puzzle Quest, or Captain America (Sharon Rogers) in Future Fight. **Sharon Rogers is the daughter of Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers in a world where he wasn't frozen in ice at the end of World War 2 and they married. Sharon takes up her father's mantle with all of his training and her mother's expertise. She also seems to be a counterpart of Sharon Carter, Peggy's sometimes sister and sometimes grandniece who is also Steve's sometimes lover. | Links = }}